


Weak

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: A look in Sasuke’s mind when he is face to face with Naruto Sai and Sakura.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Somehow it didn’t sit right with me.  The way that poor imitation is standing there with them.  His pale skin and dark hair, screaming that he is a pitiful replacement, yet there he stands shoulder to shoulder with them, babbling about bonds.  What does he know?  Bonds.  That word haunts me, eats at my soul, slaps me in the face, nagging at me reminding me of failures.  

Yet..... there he is.  The one bond I just can’t snap.  Blue eyes blazing, golden hair shimmering so bright in the sun it’s blinding.  Aw, there’s that face.... the one it seems only I can pull from him, it’s a tortured anger that fades to love.  So you still feel that bond too?  Why? Why do you chase me? Why do you scream my name like that... with such.... pain.  Does my name burn you, like charred ash on your tongue? Do I haunt you the way you haunt me?  Or do you chase me for her?

Her.  Her jade eyes are different now, she’s no longer looking at me like a love sick girl.  There’s sorrow there, anger, loneliness, but it seems the love may be gone.  She’s kept her hair short, truth be told I like it better this way.  Her fists clenched, defenses high, could I twist your loyalty?   Did she just look towards HIM?  Naruto... why would she glance his way?  I’m here!  My how things change, and yet, maybe they are still the same.

I need to be near them.  I need to..... ahhh Naruto why do you stiffen at my touch.  The words leaving my mouth feel like acid lies.  Why do I miss them so much.  What am I doing?  Please.  See through this. Don’t give up on me. Who am I now?  I have to stop but it’s too late.  I’m too far gone, I can’t be saved.

There he is again.  Except now I’m relieved.  My replacement glaring at me, protecting something that’s precious.... to me.  I can’t deal with this right now.  I have to focus, they make me weak.  They take my focus away from my goal.  They make me question everything.  I just can’t stay here anymore.


End file.
